


Linger

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsadrabbles, Post Season 8, day 1 - linger, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Something builds between Jon and Sansa after he returns home from his banishment.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the chorus of Linger by the Cranberries.
> 
> But I'm in so deep / You know I'm such a fool for you / You've got me wrapped around your finger / Do you have to let it linger? / Do you have to, do you have to, do you have to let it linger?

She lingered in his solar. They both knew, as the Queen in the North, she had plenty of important tasks to handle. But still, Sansa stood next to him in front of his hearth after they finished discussing the training of the new guards, seemingly not wanting to leave. 

After Jon had come back to Winterfell from his now-pardoned banishment to the Wall, he had been at Sansa's every beck and call. Of course, she was his Queen. But it was much more than that. He loved her—more than the familial bond they shared. He realized it during his time at the Wall and beyond. Her loyalty to the North, to her family, her fiery demeanor, intelligence, tenacity, stubbornness, and strength - he longed to be around it, to be back in her presence. 

His pardon came, along with a scroll from Sansa; her pretty handwriting bringing the deep-rooted feelings he had for her to the surface once more. She asked him to come home. He readily obeyed. 

Jon could feel something kindling between them in the year since they reunited. And he knew she could feel it too. It was unspoken. But the looks that fluttered between them, the lasting touches that nobody noticed, the way her lips would slightly part when she looked at his own - it all had to mean something. He felt like he was making his feelings known, without speaking the actual words. And he would do anything for her. He'd be her fool if she wished it. 

With all the awfulness in her past, he knew Sansa needed to be in control. He would not push her. Jon wanted her to come to him, to let him love her, whenever she was ready. _If_ she wanted him, he would remind himself. But he knew he would wait an eternity for her, no matter how painful. 

He looked towards her once again. Her lips parted ever so slightly as her eyes lingered on his lips. When she realized she had been caught staring, she quickly looked down at the floor. Some of her fiery red hair fell in front of her face. With no reluctance, Jon moved it back behind her ear, his fingers grazing her soft cheek.

"Jon." It was more of a breath than a spoken word. He caught her crystal eyes once again. "The suitors are getting restless. I do not think I should make them wait any longer."

Fiery rage built up within Jon at the thought of the other men and the possibility of losing Sansa to one of them.

"I don't want them." 

Those were the sweetest words he had ever heard.

Sansa closed the distance between them. Jon could feel her breath on him as she took a deep breath. "It's you. It's always going to be only you." 

No, those were the sweetest words he had ever heard.

Without another thought, Jon's hand cradled Sansa's face, bringing her lips against his own. 

* * *


End file.
